Collapsing Buildings
by BroomHero
Summary: Peter has once again teamed up with the Avengers on a mission. and he is set the task of saving citizens from collapsing buildings. Will he make it out before it collapses? Or will he suffer a worse fate? I do not own any characters in this story. This is just a fanfiction
1. Hero

Once again Spiderman had teamed up with The Avengers on a mission. Not all of The Avengers were there, it was only Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and Thor. The other two (Black Widow and Bruce Banner aka The Hulk) were away. Widow was on a different mission S.H.E.I.L.D had given her and Bruce doing something scientific in Russia. This fight was the usual. Doc Oc, The Lizard, Electro and The Goblin had all decided to wreak havoc in New York. A few building had been badly damaged and it was Spidey's job to get everybody out of those buildings before it collapsed on top of the poor souls, while the others worked on taking down the opposing team. Peter had already gotten everybody out of 2 of the 3 buildings he had to work on and was now on the third. As this one had been left for longer it had already begun to collapse in some places which made the job harder and much more dangerous.

 **Peter's P.O.V**

I wasn't sure how many people were left on this floor but I was positive it couldn't be that many so I pressed on calling for people. I got a reply from down a few corridors and started to quickly but carefully make my way towards it. Once I got there I could see a woman cowering in the corner of a room. Most of the floor and fallen to the floor below and it disconnected the ground she was standing on to the doorway where I was. She was clearly shaking and crying and, by the looks of it, only in her 20's. "Don't worry! Calm down! I'm going to get out safe and sound just hang in there a second" She nodded in reply. I looked up at the ceiling for a stable patch of concrete to attach my web to. I spotted a spot just big enough and threw one at it and tugged at it a few times just to double check. It didn't move one millimetre so swung across the gap and landed softly next to the young woman. "Hold onto me I'm going to lower us down to the floor below then I will make sure you make it out safely, okay? You'll be fine. Trust me?" I said in a calm and comforting voice because the last thing I needed right now was a panicking woman in a rapidly collapsing building. She managed a small "Yeah…" before wrapping her arms around my waist. I put one arm around her's and shuffled towards the edge. "Ready?" She nodded and we both stepped off the small ledge we were on. I gradually lowered us down keeping a strong arm on her at all times. Once both of our feet were on the ground I let go of her and she slowly unwrapped her arms. I grabbed her arm softly and led her to the route I had taken up from outside. "Come on we're almost there" I encouraged. She sped up a bit and a minute later we were by the exit to the building. "Go" I said "I'm going to search for any last people" She nodded and thanked me before running off into the road where supposedly some friends or family were waiting to hug her. I smiled then set off back into the building. I was making my way around debris and dodging falling chunks of concrete when my earpiece buzzed "Spiderman. Status report now" Came Captain America's voice. "2 building have been emptied and I'm in the third one now. I think I have everybody out but I'm just checking for anymore survivors." I replied. "Okay. We have Electro and Doc Oc down and now working on the others" He paused and cursed and I heard something slam into a wall behind him "That was close! Alright hurry up. Who knows how long that building will stay up." He finished. "Aye Aye Captain!" I chuckled.

I continued jogging down a corridor and occasionally called out for anyone. I froze in my tracks when I heard concrete shifting uneasily around me. 'Oh crap' I thought. Dust was falling from the ceiling, filling up the air around me and a few chunks surrendered to gravity and collapsed in front of and behind me. 'I really need to hurry up' I said to myself before carefully heading towards a collapsed floor as this was where people were most likely to be trapped.

Hopefully, I would make it out on time.


	2. Static

**Chapter 2**

 **Peter's P.O.V**

I was finishing the sweep on the last floor and was certain that everybody, except me, was out of the building so I started to quickly but carefully make my way out. The building had collapsed some more and was now really, really unstable. "Spiderman, status report?" Came Cap's voice all of a sudden. "I've gotten everybody out of the last building and now I'm just working my own way out." I replied. "Good. Have you double checked? We don't want any more civilians being hurt than there already are" Cap was always over careful about his jobs. "Yes I'm 100% sure everybody is out. Once I'm out do you need—"I stopped. I was sliding over a fallen pillar when the whole building shook at the same time. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed as the ceiling started falling.

As I ran more and more pieces of concrete fell down in front of me, blocking my path. "Spidey?" Cap said. I tried to turn back to find another exit but that was all blocked off as well. I put a layer webs on the trembling ceiling in attempt to keep it from squashing me completely. "Spiderman status report now!" He said again. Despite all my efforts the ceiling was too heavy and fell pinning me to the ground.

"AHHH FUCK" I screamed. My head it the ground pretty badly and two pieces of metal were threatening to pierce my skin. One piece was over my abdomen and the other on my thigh. A piece of concrete was resting on my chest and had surely broken and rib or two. I groaned and tried to adjust myself into a more comfortable position (not like you can get very comfortable in a situation like this though). But that was a mistake. Moving made the two pieces of metal shove themselves into me and it hurt like hell. I screamed loudly but not too loud as I didn't want any more of the debris on top of me to come crashing down. Dust was filling the air and making it hard to breathe and see. I coughed in attempt to get some actual air to my lungs but failed, only inhaling more of the dust. I was on my back and looking up at darkness. If I turned my head I could see a faint light peeking through cracks. "Cap?" I said into the earpiece and realising my voice was croaky. All I got back was static. My suit on my leg was wet as well as my abdomen and it was starting to worry me. I coughed again a few times but this time not on purpose. All of this dust from the rubble was replacing the air. I gently lifted one arm to my mask and pulled it up above my mouth so it was resting on my nose. I needed it to breathe but I couldn't. I made an 'ack' sound (again not on purpose) as I tried to take in a deep breath but that just caused me agony where my broken rib was. 'A punctured lung…Great'. I thought. 'Just what I need right now…'

 **Captain America's P.O.V**

I had just thrown a punch at Doc Oc which sent him tumbling towards Tony when I remembered I needed to check in on Peter. I stepped back from the fight and radioed into Pete "Spiderman, status report?" I said. A few seconds passed then "I've gotten everybody out of the last building and now I'm just working my own way out" he replied. "Good. Have you double checked? We don't want any more civilians being hurt than there already are" I always made sure to be thorough with my job. "Yes I'm 100% sure everybody is out. Once I'm out do you need—"He stopped all of a sudden then "Oh shit!" jumped out of my earpiece. I could hear a shaking and rumbling sound. My eyes widened. He was in an unstable building of which could collapse at any second. "Spidey?" I said trying to keep calm. There was no reply but him running and throwing webs. "Spiderman status report now!" I repeated. Then the sound of tons and tons of concrete crashing down invaded my earpiece and after…nothing but static. "No! Pete! Answer me! Are you okay?" I almost shouted. Still static. I let out an aggravated cry and ran towards to Tony and the rest. I put Doc Oc down almost straight away. He was the last of them then S.H.I.E.L.D immediately took him away.

"TONY!" I ran over to him where he was leaning against the wall. He looked up and saw how frantic I was being. "What? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Ask that to Peter" I said out of breath. His eyed widened realising what job Peter was on.

 ** _Hello readers! I'm sorry the chapter is short but I have TONS AND TONS of homework to do but if i have time later I will upload another chapter. Even I am excited for the next chapter! I haven't written it yet so I have something to look forward to. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Talk to you later -Your CheeseMaster (DONT QUESTION ME)_**


	3. Fading Away

**Chapter 3**

 **Peter's P.O.V**

I checked my earpiece every 5 minutes because it had only been maybe 20-30 minutes and I was already lying in a small pool of my own blood. I was trying my best to stay awake and not to pass out from the loss of blood and pain. I couldn't breathe properly so coughing was a repeated action. My throat was so dry it felt like sand paper. Coughing and swallowing was piles of pain in its self. I could hear people outside on the street shouting and rushing about and it was louder than it had been a few minutes ago. I went to ask for someone over the earpiece but no sound made it out of my mouth. I coughed a few more times before trying again.

"Cap? Tony? Anybody?" My voice was croaky, pathetic and quiet. A few seconds passed before I miraculously got a reply.

"Peter?!" The sudden voice made me jump causing pain to shoot through my body. I groaned loudly. "Peter are you okay?!" His voice was rushed and filled with worry.

"Well…" I paused "Considering I am already lying in a pool of my own blood I would think not-"Some shifting of rubble above me moved the metal rod in my thigh scrape against my bone. A short and sharp scream escaped my lips which was followed with a loud sob that caused tears to start to stain my cheeks.

"Peter! Kid it's going to be okay. Cap and I are coming in. Do you have any idea what part of the building you are in?" I took a few deep breaths before answering "I think I'm at the front on the building on the second floor, but please try to keep the rubble as still as possible." I don't think I could bare much more pain.

"Alright Pete just hang in there" The concern and worry in Tony's voice was obvious and was growing every time he spoke.

Within the several minutes that had passed after Cap and Tony had started on digging me out of the rubble, I was lying in a bigger pool of blood and was feeling very tired. "Tony?" I mumbled.

"Yeah?" He replied

"'m very tired…" My words were slurred and weak.

"No! Peter you need to stay awake! Sleep is bad! Okay?"

"Mmm hmm" I hummed. I couldn't form words right now. My eyes wanted to close so badly but I forced them to stay open. I was extremely exhausted and lightheaded. I could feel heat radiating off me and I could smell my blood. The urge to sleep was overwhelming. "I caaannt staay awaakee…" I tried again. My words were extremely slurred.

"Sorry?" Cap asked followed by a short pause. "Peter no! Stay awake! That is an order! Do you hear me?!" He had realised what I said.

My eyes were already shut and I had used up all of my energy. I was EXHAUSTED.

"PETER!" Receiving no reply panicked the two men. "COME ON PETE! I KNOW YOU'RE EXHAUSTED BUT YOU NEED TO STAY AWAKE!" The voice had faded away by the end of the sentence and the darkness welcomed me with wide arms.


	4. Recovery

**Chapter 4**

 **Iron Man's P.O.V**

"PETER!" Receiving no reply from the teen panicked both of us. "COME ON PETE! I KNOW YOU'RE EXHAUSTED BUT YOU NEED TO STAY AWAKE!" Still no reply. We had cleared most of the rubble that lead to the point that Peter described but still had no idea whether it was the right place. "Dammit!" I said under my breath and began to dig faster. I was almost recklessly throwing pieces of rubble away from the building. We couldn't lose our youngest team member.

"Tony!" I turned around to where Steve was working, just a few metres away, he was frantically pulling at a large piece of rubble. I jumped over and saw blood leaking from beneath it. I gasped but immediately started to help him. We both removed the debris and beneath it… was Peter. His costume was torn in several places, metal rods were poking out from him abdomen and thigh which were both bleeding abruptly and he was lying in a wide pool of blood. His mask had been pulled up over his mouth and resting on his nose which revealed a small trickle of blood from his mouth. Cap was the first one to react by signalling into the radio.

"S.H.I.E.L.D this is Captain America" His voice was shaky and flooded with concern "I am requesting immediate medical assistance at my location" I had knelt down next to Peter and was caressing his body with shaking hands, unsure of what to do.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D your request has been received and a medical helicopter is on its way with an ETA of 4 minutes." Cap had jumped down to the other side of Peter and held my hands away from his body.

"Don't touch him we could hurt him even further." He was surprisingly calm.

"But if we don't do anything he will die!" I protested.

"We already have done something by calling S.H.I.E.L.D and by now the helicopter will be just a minute away." Soon after the helicopter arrived and took care of Peter. There were a few times when Peter's heart gave up and they had to bring him back. As soon as they had him in the helicopter and were on their way back to the helicarrier where they would have the tools to help, I broke down in front of Cap but he just hugged me, allowing us both to cry our hearts out. We knew he wold be okay but it was such a traumatic event.

Peter was strong. I knew that. Although I wasn't yet permitted to see him, I knew he was going to be okay. Sure, there would be the ups and downs of recovery but that kid is stronger than anyone else I know.

 ** _Hello!_ _I'm not sure whether this is the end of the story but it probably is. Once again, I'm sorry its a short chapter but I wasn't sure what more to add so anyway I hope you like it. This definitely turned out better than I first expected. Thanks for reading! It's really nice hearing your guys' opinions so please review. Thanks again! -Your CheeseMaster_**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE UPDATE!

YO YO YO WHATS UP GUYS? HOW ARE YOU FELLING TODAY!? GOOD GOOD! (I suppose/hope your answer was a good response) Anyway I was reading through the reviews and I realised how much you guys enjoyed the story. I then read through the last chapter and realised that I didn't like it much and it was a horrible ending so I'm gonna do another chapter that is an improvement and then I will defo do a chapter after that with his actual recovery because IM NICE LIKE THAT! SO BE EXPECTING AN UPDATE SOON ENOUGH OKAY?

I WILL TALK TO YOU LATER! BYE! LY ALL – Your CheeseMaster


End file.
